Butterfly Wings
by margueritexox
Summary: AllHuman/OOC/CanonPairs. Jasper and Bella Swan have been abused by their father for years, when a new family moves to forks their troubles fade. How will they adapt to the change, and most of all, will they find true love and happiness.. Will it last long
1. This is the story of a girl

Raindrops assaulted my window pane as I lay motionless in my bed

Raindrops assaulted my window pane as I lay motionless in my bed. Another day passed, another bruise formed. Slivers of sunshine danced through my room and sparkled through my brothers messy blond hair while he lay curled on the floor beside me. I searched my throat for my voice,

"Jazz… wake up. It's Wednesday and we have to leave to school soon." I tried to whisper, but my voice came out hoarse.

"It hurts."

"I know, but we have to go to school. Once the years over we can leave Jasper. Just wait until we are eighteen." He smiled slightly and stood up, causing him to wince at the pain in his legs. I refused to look at them, knowing they would be caked with blood.

"I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes." He said quickly as he slipped out of my room. I sighed and dropped the covers, revealing my naked form. I didn't realize the extent of the pain until I swung my legs over the side of my bed. I hurt everywhere. My ribs cracked, my hips ached, my wrist was swelling, I had a dull pain between my legs, and I'm sure my face had bruises. I let out the breath that had been caught in my throat and made my way to the bathroom. I was worse off than I thought. My face was pale, almost translucent, with a bruise on my cheekbone, and a black eye. I quickly scanned my body taking in the bruises on my hips and the scratches down my back. Sighing, I took out my cover up and began to work on my face. Once that was applied, I put on a light dust of bronzer and some mascara. I needed to keep up my façade of happy. Next, I moved onto my back and applied antibiotic cream and bandages. I threw on my underwear and added an old, tight blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans. To finish off my look I threw my wavy mahogany hair into a messy bun and clipped a tiny blue butterfly hairpin into the bottom of it. Every time Jasper and I were hurt badly I'd wear a butterfly somewhere on my outfit. I had butterfly t-shirts, butterfly hair clips, butterfly nail enamels, even a pair of jeans with a butterfly stitching on the back pockets. Ever since I was little I've always adored them. As I grew older I realized the symbolism they could hold. They were free, and they could fly away. They could do everything I wanted to do.

--

Jasper pulled our beat up Chevy truck into a parking space in the middle of the school lot. He hobbled out of the car just as I did and we walked towards the front of the school where we would have to part our ways. He gave me a short smile and ruffled my hair,

"Don't do anything stupid today, Bells."

"I don't think I'm in any condition to, Jazz." He frowned and gathered me in a light hug; he was being as gentle as someone would be with expensive china. All the sudden I heard a shrill voice I knew too well.

"Oh look how cute!" Lauren sneered at us sarcastically, "Little Jasper and Bella Swan having a sibling moment! Did anybody ever tell you butterflies were out of style, Bella? They are so totally nineties! Oh right, you probably don't have enough money to buy any new clothes!" In the few moments after she spoke her words, I knew she had crossed the line. She was in no way entitled to mock my brother and I. I began to step towards her when Jasper grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and saw his weary face. I stepped back and turned around.

"Tanning causes skin cancer, Lauren. I hope you die." I added quickly before slipping into the school. I kissed Jasper quickly on the cheek and shuffled to my locker to get my biology books and head off to class. I slid into my seat carefully, and watched as the class began to fill with students, one of which being Lauren. When she saw me her orange tinted face filled with disgust. Quickly she turned to her friend, Jessica.

"Hey Jess. You'll never believe what happened this morning. I was at my locker, and like, Jasper Swan came up to me and asked me out! How pathetic is that! Like I'd ever go out with a loser like him!" I was too blinded by rage to think about my actions. Lauren had just insulted my brother, my best friend, and she was going to pay. In a second I was standing in the middle of the room with Lauren and the other students were chanting "fight!" as I glared at her, and she at me.

"Don't you ever talk about Jasper again, or you will pay for it." I said as menacingly as I could as I got closer to her.

"Why? Is little Bella going to hurt me?" She countered. I continued to glare at her. "You're nothing more than dirt on my shoe, Bella." She looked down at me with disgust and spat in my face. I quickly punched her in the face and wiped her saliva off. She started screaming on the floor and I was about to go back for seconds when somebody grabbed onto my torso holding me back. As they grabbed onto me, my ribs began to tremble, causing me to cry out in pain. I fell to the floor as my vision began to fill with black spots and dizzy images.

--

wooo. First chapter.


	2. She could drown you in her tears

**CHAPTER TWO:**

When my palms touched the cold tile in the biology room I got back to my senses and stood up. My eyes scanned the room for the person who stopped me from killing Lauren. They landed on a handsome boy who was probably 5'9 (_AN: sorry if that's too short for you, but I've never been attracted to boys who are 6 feet tall or over)_ with messy bronze hair and sparkling green eyes _(AN: sorry for another one- but no, there are no vampires in my story)._ Did I just call him handsome? I shouldn't be calling anybody handsome. I don't have time for boys. I turned around and bent over to grab my black backpack off the ground when I felt two hands grab my ass and hips, hitting my bruises directly. I jumped in the air and tears began to weld in my eyes. I was about to turn around and yell at the perpetrator, who was probably Mike Newton, when I saw a pale hand reach out and grab my backpack off the floor for me. I followed the arm up to the body of the handsome boy. He touched my hand and softly said,

"I'm sorry if I hurt you when I pulled you away earlier." He seemed so sincere, like he was truly sorry.

"It's…"

"Stop touching her!" Jasper rushed into the room and to my side. He stole my backpack from the boy and grabbed my arm, yanking me out of the room. I stole a glance backwards towards the boy and saw him looking confused at me; I sent him a quick smile before leaving the room. Before I realized it, I was in the truck with Jasper and we were sitting in the driveway of our house.

"I… I didn't mean to overreact, Bella. I really didn't. I just… someone told me Lauren was instigating you and I don't want to see you hurt anymore, Bells." I reached over and grabbed his hand lightly, searching his eyes. They seemed much calmer than his voice did. He always had a calming effect on me.

"I know, Jazz. I'm sorry about fighting with her. She just makes me so mad sometimes… she was degrading you today. I can't stand it."

"You just have to put up with it for the rest of the year. Keep remembering that."

"I know, Jazz. That's what's keeping me through this whole thing."

"It's going to be okay."

"That's what everybody says."

"I mean it." He smiled softly.

"Can we go to the meadow and work on our plans for the end of the year?"

--

"We can go to New York." Jasper suggested.

"Yeah, right! That's all the way across the country; we don't have the money for that. Plus, what would we do there? The only job I'd be able to get is a stripper. Oh! Maybe I could work at the Coyote Ugly. What a wonderful future." I pondered between bites of my orange chicken from Panda Express. I played with the blades of grass surrounding my feet. "I think we should move to Arizona."

"Why Arizona?"

"There's nothing ostentatious about it, and we have no ties there. Charlie would never suspect it, and I doubt anybody else would." I stated as I took another mouthful.

"Arizona is sounding pretty good right now…"

"It's perfect! I could even get a tan." Jasper scoffed at this,

"Like you would ever tan! You're practically translucent." I sighed, it was true. I was depressingly plain. I had extremely pale skin, with dull brown eyes, and limp mahogany hair that fell down my back in waves. I wasn't even a strange height, I was 5'4. The epitome of a plain Jane if you ask me.

"We need to head home; I think it's around three. School should be getting out right about now." We got up and walked through the woods surrounding our meadow. After a few trips by me, we reached the car and started towards our house. We passed the school, and saw the cars beginning to pile out. I saw a shiny Volvo pull out of the parking lot and file into the street behind us. People in Forks usually didn't have cars that expensive, so I guessed it belonged to the bronze haired boy in the biology class. He was probably a new student. As we turned the corner onto our street I saw the police car in front of our house and new Charlie was home. Jasper parked the car and we sat there for a few minutes in silence before he got out and grabbed my hand taking me inside.

"You're late." Charlie grunted from his space on the couch.

"I'm sorry, sir…" I started before Jasper cut me off,

"I had to stay after school and talk to my P.E. coach." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't lie to me. I got a call from the school today saying you skipped." He grumbled, "Did you think you could really hide that from me, bitch? You and your stupid brother were the worst thing to happen to me. I give you shelter and you go behind my back and lie to me. Go to your room and wait for me, Bitch. You stay here, boy." I stole a glance at Jasper, who mouthed "run" to me. I scurried up to my room and dug in my closet for the box of money we had saved up. Finding it, I opened up my window and lodged it between two branches on the oak tree outside. I had one leg outside the window when my door burst open.

"Are you trying to run away you little bitch!?" Charlie rammed into my room and pulled me back into the room, Jasper wobbled in shortly after with a split lip and a black eye. Charlie grabbed my arm and threw me onto the bed. I didn't even do anything anymore, I knew what was coming.

**-- (Rated M for a reason, kiddos) --**

Charlie rushed to my closet and pulled out rope, using it to tie jasper to the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"No trying to escape, you hear?" He directed towards him while sauntering towards me. He crawled on top of me, grabbing my breast with one hand, and pulling down my jeans and underwear with the other. I was left on the bed with only my shirt on as Charlie squeezed my breast hard. Tears began to form in my eyes and he laughed, pulling his jeans down to his ankles. Without warning he quickly slammed into me, causing me to scream out in pain. He chuckled and began to thrust in quicker and harder causing me start bawling. I could hear Jasper yelling at him, but I couldn't comprehend his words. Suddenly, Charlie pulled out of me and untied Jasper, throwing him next to me. Jasper began pushing the hair out of my face and stroking me head asking me if I was okay.

"Do what I just did to her." Charlie ordered. Our eyes widened as we stared at him.

"I'm not hurting her you sick bastard!" Jasper screamed. Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun pointing it to Jaspers leg. Suddenly the room was filled with Jaspers screams and Charlie's orders.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so, so sorry." Jasper kept repeating as he pulled down his pants. He hesitantly crawled over me and I nodded my head.

"Do what you have to, Jasper." I whispered. Soft tears fell on my face from Jasper as he slowly entered me three times before pulling out and pulling his jeans up. Charlie grunted and left the room. We spoke no words as we started to clean up my room.

"Jasper… we need to leave."

"I know, Bells."

"I mean now, Jasper. We need a hospital, and then we need to leave." He nodded silently as we both climbed out of the window.


	3. AN

AN:

Sorry if you thought this was an update! :(

_Ezra Pine:_

_I like what you've got so far, but you should know your story is almost exactly like another one I read earlier today...exact same theme, and the scene where Charlie makes Jasper rape Bella is practically word for word. It looks like they might branch in different directions though. Is this your story as well?_

w . fanfiction . net/s/4312233/1/Helpmeplease

Thank you so much for that review! Kudos to OECD for writing a very interesting story, I checked it out and it was creepy how alike they were… but I continued reading and the story line is not the same.

There are also two things I would like to bring to your attention:

One: My story is already written up to chapter four, I'm just gradually updating it.

Two: The last scene in chapter two was not copied from "Help me please", it is actually an account of something that happened at one of my foster homes when I was twelve. It's disgusting and vile, but sadly true.

Thank you for all of your reviews! Especially Lilah Aine for being my first one!

Besos,

Mischa


	4. Thinkin im going crazy

Raindrops assaulted my window pane as I lay motionless in my bed

CHAPTER THREE:

The walk to the hospital was excruciating. Jasper was leaning on me, due to his leg, which caused pressure to my ribs, which equaled in both of us silently crying. WE probably looked like two people who just got out of a car accident. My jeans were ripped in several places and muddied from a few spills I had taken on our trip, and I had blood on my face from wrapping up Jaspers leg. As we walked to the front desk in the hospital we got many stares,

"Excuse me miss, my brother and I are hurt." I whispered to the sulky teen at the desk. She gave us a once over, scrunched up her nose, and called for a room. Once she got off the phone she led us down the hall and into a room marked 113A, and told us to sit and wait for the doctor to come. I let Jasper lay down on the checkup bed as I took the chair next to him. I sat there staring at the white tiles on floor before I realized something- Charlie hadn't used a condom the last few times he had done this. I looked at the bag I had at my side that I took from my room. I had always filled it with items I might need in the future. My money was in there, along with Jasper and my ID's, and any first aid things I might need. I thought back to when I first took sex education in school and they told us about condoms and pregnancy tests. After that day I knew I might need those items at some point so I ran to the store and got a box of each, they now sat in my bag.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Jazz. If the doctor comes in tell him we got beat up by some guys in Port Angeles." He nodded his head as I locked the bathroom door closed in the room. I dug through the bag in search of the box I needed and took out the stick inside. I turned on the sink faucet and began to drink the water from it, knowing I need to generate enough urine to get through this test. (AN: I'm not going through the gritty details of pregnancy tests, because they truly do suck so pretend its like five minutes later.) I sat on the floor, leaning on the door in the bathroom looking at the stick I had in my hand. Two pink lines formed. Tears started falling from my eyes and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I needed to get out. I grabbed my bag from the floor and busted out of the room, still holding the test in my hand. I think I was hyperventilating at this point because the doctor and Jasper were both staring at me cautiously. Suddenly the door to the room opened,

"Hey dad, Shelly told me you were in here…" It was the new boy I saw at school this morning; he faded out as he looked between me and Jasper.

"We were attacked by guys in Port Angeles!" God bless Jasper, he remembered our story. The doctor, whoever he was, looked between us suspiciously.

"I don't think that's what happened here, id really prefer it if you would tell me the real story. It would also be nice to tell me what you have in your hand, young lady." I gasped, remembering what was in my hand and dropped it like it was on fire. Everybody in the room gasped, except for Jasper whose eyes were bugging out of his head.

"Doctor Cullen… how long does it take for a pregnancy to show up on the test?" He asked wearily while eying it. I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Uh… It depends on the type of test… some can show up hours after intercourse, others take days to show up." Hours? Oh, no. I knew what Jasper was meaning. He had to… do that to me after school today, which was a few hours ago. My eyes popped out as I shot my head from the test to Jasper again.

"Can that um… even happen Jasper?"

"Nobody ever said it couldn't…"

"Oh god." I grabbed the test off the floor and ran to the door trying to leave the room, but the boy from earlier grabbed me again before I could leave. I started bawling into his shoulder as he rubbed my hair soothing me.

"It's okay… It's going to be okay." When I stopped bawling and could begin to think coherently, I said the only thing I could.

"I need an abortion." Doctor Cullen looked at my sadly.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I'm not even seventeen until next month Doctor; the baby would have high risks of being born prematurely. Plus, there's a high risk of it having genetic disorders."

"I've seen your blood work before, Miss. You don't have any diseases or disorders. You're baby couldn't inherit anything from you."

"My father has genetic disorders." I whispered.

"Then you could possibly be a carrier for such things, but I doubt you are." Doctor Cullen stated.

"Dad… I don't think that's what she meant…" The boy from earlier stated. I just realized I was still in his arms, so I untangled myself blushing.

"What do you mean, Edward?" So the boys name was Edward. It suited him well. He gave his dad a look, as if they were communicating through their minds. I guess Doctor Cullen got the picture because his eyes bugged out.

"Your father is the… father?" He asked quietly.

"Possibly…" I whispered back while looking at Jasper. Doctor Cullen looked at Jasper and then back at me, his eyes widening again. I think he understood what I was saying again, so I jumped to save Jasper.

"He didn't mean to Doctor! He didn't want to. He made him do it!" I said while I ran to Jasper and hugged him tightly.

"Who made him do it?" Edward asked harshly.

"Charlie." I stated dryly. "Can I get some Mifepristone and Misoprostol now?"


	5. With every hug u make me fall in love

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CURRENT CHAPTERS AND ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS AND EVERYTHING I EVER WRITE IN THIS STORY UNLESS OTHERWISE NOTED: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER. I WOULD NEED SERIOUS PLASTIC SURGERY TO EVEN LOOK LIKE HER. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. NOR DO I OWN EDWARD, sadly.**

**BTW: Hell no, this will not be some freaky Jasper and Bella incestual fest. : )**

**Warning: this is a fluffy chapter.**

--

CHAPTER FOUR:

Dr. Cullen hooked me up with the "abortion pill" and to finalize the abortion I needed to take the Misoprostol in twenty four hours. I had Dr. Cullen examine me to make sure I was okay, and my ribs ended up being popped out of place, he reset them and they were back to their normal feeling again (AN: I popped my ribs out when I was popping just cus I'm white doesn't mean I'm not a beast at popping for dance once- one of the most painful experiences of my life.) He had also given Jasper and I our own rooms at the hospital to stay overnight while he would work on getting the CPS involved to hopefully have Jasper emancipated so we would no longer have to live with Charlie. I was lying in my hospital room 11B staring off into space when I heard the door open. I looked over and noticed Dr. Cullen's son peek his head through the door.

"Hey." He whispered. His voice made me melt.

"Hey." I whispered back. I probably sounded like and idiot right now.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella." I smiled.

"Can I come in for a while?" He asked shyly while looking at his feet.

"S-sure." I stuttered. He quietly closed the door and jogged over to the seat by me slumping into it. He looked so hot right now…

"Are you feeling okay?" He's so sincere too…

"I'm fine, I just can't really sleep. I think I have insomnia."

He chuckled to me smiling for the first time, "I have problems sleeping too. Our house isn't done being furnished either, so my family has to stay here tonight."

"Where'd you move here from?"

"Chicago. My mom, Esme, is into home restoration and was getting bored of the Chicago land area, so we moved here. It's a lot like Chicago on the windy part too, so it's not that different I guess."

"It rains a lot here, at least three times a week. Maybe we could go umbrella shopping sometime…" Oh my god. Did I just ask him to go umbrella shopping?! I am a total idiot!

"Umbrella shopping, eh?" Oh god he thinks I'm an idiot, "I'd love to." My heart melted. He wanted to go umbrella shopping with me!

"So… tell me about your family."

"Well, we're Greek on my mother's side. So, of course, our family is huge and loud and obnoxious. There's Carlisle, who you met earlier. Esme's my mom and she's into home restoration and gardening. I have two sisters, Alice and Rosalie. They are both obsessed with shopping, and Rosalie is really pig headed. I think you would like Alice though. Then we took in our two friends Emmett and Jessica because their parents died in a car crash. Emmett's really huge and muscular but he grows on you. Jessica… is something else. I'd stay away from her if I were you. She can be really annoying and sometimes more pig-headed than Rosalie. So, what about your family?"

I inwardly flinched at this, "My parents, Charlie and Renee married straight out of high school and were pregnant with Jasper within the first year of their marriage. Once Jasper was born, Renee decided she didn't want to be with Charlie anymore and was going to live with her parents in Phoenix. Before she left she found out she was pregnant with me and thought it would be bad to leave without Charlie knowing about his daughter, so she told him she made a mistake and she was going to stay with him. Nine months later, I was born and Renee died during the birth. So that left Jasper and I with Charlie, and he ended us up in here."

I think Edward realized I didn't want to talk about it anymore and changed the subject, "Tell me about yourself."

"Um… I'm really plain. I'm Italian and surprisingly, Puerto Rican. I like reading, music, and dancing. I'm probably the clumsiest person you'll ever meet, though. Um… I don't know… I got the chickenpox when I was three?" I laughed, not knowing what to say, "Tell me about yourself now."

"I'm pretty plain too. I'm Greek, as you already know, and Polish on Carlisle's side. I like music too, and I play the piano. Uh... my favorite sport is basketball and I've played since I was five?"

"Want to play twenty questions?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I call going first! What's your favorite color?" I asked him. He studied me for a few seconds.

"Brown." He smirked, "What's yours?"

"Green." I blurted out. My cheeks began to get pink as I realized it was because of his eye color. "What's your favorite thing to do when you're bored?"

"I like playing piano. How old are you?"

"I'm turning seventeen next month, but I skipped a grade so I'm a senior. How old are you?"

"I turned seventeen in June. What's your favorite animal?"

"Butterflies." I smiled to myself blushing, "What's yours?"

"Mountain Lions. If you could live anywhere in the world where would you live?"

I thought about this for a while. I could tell him Arizona, but that might ruin our cover… I decided to go the safe route, "Japan. Where would you want to live?"

"I think somewhere in Italy or Greece. Why do you want to live in Japan? I heard it's quite polluted over there."

"Konbanwa! Ogenki desuka? Watashi wa genki desu." I giggled at his confused face, "I had a friend when I was younger who was Japanese, she taught me most of the language. Why would you want to live in Greece or Italy anyways?"

"I stayed last summer in Greece with Esme's parents." He got this far away look on his face, "The sky is almost as blue as the water, and sometimes you can't tell either part when you look out into the horizon. From my grandparents house you have an amazing view of the cost and when the time is just right the sun hits it in the most perfect way and all the colors reflect back at you," He looked into my eyes, "It's beautiful." I sighed; Edward was too perfect for words. He broke me out of my reverie by asking another question, "What's your favorite store?"

"Delia's and Target. What's your favorite movie?"

"Definitely 300. What's yours?"

"Um… I like a lot of those Asian horror movies like the Grudge and the Eye. I also like A Walk to Remember, but what girl doesn't? What's your favorite TV show?"

"House, Carlisle got me hooked on that show. What about you?"

"I like pushing daisies. It's quirky and cute." I decided to get a little more personal, "First Girlfriend?"

He sighed, running a hand through his messy bronze hair, "Never had one." My jaw dropped. "First boyfriend?" He asked quickly.

"Jacob Black. He was a total jerk. First kiss?"

"Sadly, Jessica. She ambushed me first thing in the morning in seventh grade when I was barely coherent. It was horrible; she slobbered all over my face. I thought our dog was licking me. What about yours?"

"Mike Newton. It was in sixth grade and he sneak attacked me during gym class. I ended up jumping from being surprised, and knocking heads with him. He's never tried to kiss me since. Are you a virgin?" I totally did not just ask him that… I blushed furiously and dropped my head.

"Yeah, Esme and Carlisle always taught me to save it for somebody who was really worth it, somebody I loved. That person hadn't walked into my life back in Chicago. If it's not too bold to ask, who was your first?"

"That would be Jacob again. It was really unexpected and I hadn't really planned on doing it, it just kind of happened. We were sophomores. What's your favorite holiday?"

"The fourth of July."

"Mine too." I smiled. We spent the rest of the night asking each other questions and we became extremely comfortable with each other; it was as if we were long lost friends. Edward ended up slipping into the bed with me and we fell asleep around five in the morning. When I woke up I was on my side with Edward lying behind me and his arm over my torso. I started to lift it up when he tugged free and hugged me tighter.

I giggled again, "Edward get up!" I felt his chest vibrate with laughter and laughed too. We were cut short by a cough coming from the door. I looked over and saw Dr. Cullen standing in the door with an eyebrow raised. Edward jumped out of bed and flung himself into the chair.

"Morning, Carlisle." He stated as If nothing happened.

"We will talk later, Edward. I have your Misoprostol that you can take now. You're going to have some cramping and it will take roughly five minutes, so I suggest you sit in the bathroom after three minutes. You'll know its over when a bloody discharge comes out, don't worry, it's supposed to happen (AN: I know this isn't really how it works when you use the abortion pill but work with me here). When you're done you can come out and see me, and we can talk about your housing options.

--

**oh yeahhhh babyyy. they are friends now. excited?  
so i have two questions for all of my lovely readers:**

**FIRSTLY: would you rather have your edward:  
1: as a bad boy  
2: as a prep school boy  
3: as an athlete  
4: as a dirty talker  
5: as a romantic**

**SECONDLY:  
leave me some reviews on what you would like to happen next in the story, i will take all of them into consideration**

**ive always had a thing for prep school boys... but romantic is always a plus... dirty talking is hott... athletes are really sexy... and who doesnt like a bad boy in their life?**

**besos y amor,  
mischa.**


	6. you pull me back with your hands

**Hello again, loves! How is your wonderful Friday the thirteenth going so far? Mine is creepy. I just finished watching some J-Horror Films and its storming outside, so now I'm absolutely terrified of every noise that occurs in my room. I was about to type that this was my third update of the day, but I just realized its 1:42 in the morning! I must love you guys to stay up this late; I have a dance class today at 7 am! My lines are going to start to sag and my fouettes will be horrid. Whatever.**

**Firstly, I would like to thank psychodancechick89 for a lovely review. It's nice to know I share dance pain with another fanfictionee.**

**Secondly, I would like to thank Edward Is My Homeboy for the choice of Edwards character.**

**And so, I dedicate this chapter to Edward Is My Homeboy… enjoy : )**

--

CHAPTER FIVE:

Edward left the room momentarily while I cleaned myself up and took the pill; though once I started cramping he came back in and held my hand through the whole thing… minus the part where I pissed blood in the bathroom. Carlisle loomed around the room as if he expected me to break down and start crying at any moment. I don't mean to sound like a heartless bitch, but this whole abortion thing didn't unnerve me at all. It never registered in my brain that there was an actual baby inside of me. (AN: this chapter might be really short because I swear I just saw something move around in the mirror next to me! I'm freaking out over here!) The baby probably looked like a sea monkey right now anyways, so I don't really know what the big deal is. Once Carlisle realized I wasn't going to become mentally incapacitated he left Edward and I in the room alone, probably hoping I would take the time to rest. Once he left Edward climbed back into the bed with me and we resumed the position that we were in this morning, except I grabbed his hand and wouldn't let it go. His hands were soft. The pads of his fingers were slightly calloused, and the pointer and thumb on his right hand had slight indentation marks- my guess is that he is also a painter.

"Do you paint?" I asked him quietly, afraid to break the silence.

"Only when I'm exceptionally inspired. I painted a lot while I was in Greece, but I haven't done much since. Not many people know I do."

"Will you paint me sometime?"

"I wouldn't want to paint anyone else." I smiled into the pillow. I felt Edward start to stir beside me, as if he were uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Uh, Bella… Can I uh… Tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Edward." I chuckled, he's so silly. Suddenly Edward's arm was flipping me over so I was facing him. He let out a breath and his sweet breath wafted over my face sending me to cloud nine.

"Bella… I really like you, a lot. More than I've ever liked anybody before. I've never been so sure about something like I am about you. When I saw you yesterday morning in the biology room my breathing completely stopped you were just… you're so beautiful. You don't even have to try for it! You're even beautiful now. It's just that… when I'm by you I don't really know what to say, and I'm really trying to play this cool right now but I'm rambling on and you probably think I'm a crazy person proclaiming my love for you after knowing you a day, but I just cant help it…" I put my finger to his lips to stop him from speaking any further.

"I would be a fool to say I don't have feelings for you Edward Cullen." He let out a sigh of relief and leaned his forehead against mine closing his eyes. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he tore something off his hand while grabbing mine.

"I have something for you, Bella." He whispered in my ear, giving my hand back to me. I looked down to see a class ring sitting in the palm of my hand. I slid it onto my finger, it was a little bit big, but it would do. I think I was falling for Edward Cullen...

--

**I'm REALLY sorry this is so short guys i'll mark that as part one.. or a teaser for the next chapter..., but its 2:32 in the morning, and I DO NOT want to be awake when that clock strikes three because its Friday the thirteenth and I will not freak myself out over the witching hour AND HOLY SHIT THE THUNDER OUTSIDE JUST GAVE ME THE HEEBY JEEBIES. Okay well, the Edward I was trying to achieve was Romantic, but in that high school boy kind of way. REVIEW! And tell me if I achieved it or not. I'll update tomorrow as soon as I can!**

**Besos,**

**Mischa**


	7. man, i feel like a woman

**Bienvenidos a la sexta chapter de mi story.****Sorry, I just finished up some Spanish movie so I'm in the mood to speak it. Thank you, all of my lovely reviewers, for leaving me bits of love last night. I'm really hoping all goes well with this chapter and that it doesn't randomly get deleted out of nowhere (because it's Friday the thirteenth and you never know.) I know you want me to get on with the story, but I have a story to tell you about last night… or this morning to be exact that you might find quite humorous…. Here it goes:**

**I always sleep with my cell phone on the nightstand next to my bed, and at about 3:30 this morning, I woke up to it ringing, so I looked on the nightstand and it wasn't there- instead it was sitting in the middle of the floor in my room. If I'm not creeped out enough as it is, when I get to my phone it says I have a text message from an unknown number. So, being a curious little kitty, I open the text and it says "Five Minutes". I brushed it off, thinking it was just a txt sent to the wrong person, and try to go back to sleep. Five minutes later I hear something hit the window in my room, so I take a flashlight and look out the window, and see nothing. Right as I'm closing the window the door downstairs starts getting knocked on. Stupidly, I walk down the stairs and check the door cautiously. I turn on the light, and see nobody. As I'm about to turn away, my sister slams into the door and starts to slide down it limply- AND SHE LEFT A RED BLOODY MARK ON IT! So I start flipping out and screaming and then something grabs me from behind and I start kicking and shit. I ended up kicking the perpetrator in the balls so he dropped me. It was my sister's boyfriend. They decided to stage a break in to freak me out. I was so pissed! They went like all out on it too, with ketchup for blood and stuff. God it was horrible! They tried to talk to me today and i was like SOD OFF ALREADY!! seriously...**

**--**

CHAPTER 6:

Dr. Cullen stopped by in the afternoon with Jasper so we could talk about our housing arrangements.

"I gave the CPS copies of your exams and x-rays. That, along with complaints from neighbors, was enough to have Charlie placed in jail for the time being, until his case is tried. You two won't have to attend the trial."

I let out a sigh of relief, I didn't want to attend the trial, "Is Jasper emancipated?"

"Yes, but I doubt you two have a place to stay since your house is still under Charlie's name. I talked to my wife earlier and we have decided we are willing to house you two if you would like. Since Rosalie and Emmett will probably be sharing a room we have an extra bedroom plus a guest room that you two could use." My eyes started to prick with tears at how kind our Doctor was. I launched myself off of the bed I was in and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen." I quickly scrambled over to my bag and took out my money box handing it to him, "This is all of the money we have saved up over the years, and you can take it as a sort of rent payment."

He handed it back, "I don't need your money, we are happy to have you."

"How about you hold onto it for me? Please?" I puppy dog faced him. It must've worked because he got a soft face and placed the money in his jacket pocket. He quietly excused himself from the room and let Jasper and I catch up. It wasn't long before Jasper noticed the class ring I had.

"Where'd you find the ring?" He asked, studying it.

"Edward gave it to me."

He rose his eyebrows, "Dr. Cullen's son?" I nodded, "Are you two… friends?"

"Something like that…" Jasper gave me a knowing look, "So have you met any other Cullens?"

"Yeah, I met the daughter, Alice, and the family friend, Emmett. They stopped by your room this morning, but you were still asleep." I couldn't help but notice Jasper blush a bit when he said Alice.

"So, give me the details on Alice. I saw you blush…"

He chuckled, "You know me too well, Bells. She's… perfect. She's really short with shoulder length black hair **(AN: I'm not really sure why, but I felt like giving Alice longer hair in this since she never was in an Insane Asylum in my story)** and blue eyes. She's got more energy than you did when you were little and on a sugar high. It's like somebody's always giving her an adrenaline rush and I can't help but smile whenever she does- which is most of the time. When she first met me, she just skipped right in the room and gave me a hug."

"She sounds perfect." I said smiling to Jasper; I was happy he finally found somebody.

"Oh, get a load of this. After she visited your room last night, she came back to me and told me you guys were going to be best friends. She said she had a knack for the future and she knew it." I laughed, she sounded like a really fun person to be around. Actually, I couldn't wait to meet her. Suddenly, something tiny slammed the door open followed by a disheveled Edward and starting shrieking.

"Oh, my god! Hi, Bella! I'm Alice! I've been waiting to talk to you for like… ever! I can totally see we are going to be best friends! You have to meet Rose, too! She's going to love you! Well, maybe not… but she doesn't matter! Oh! We have to go shopping! You can totally stay the night in my room tonight and we can paint our nails and stuff! It's going to be so fun!" She stopped for a quick breath, "Hi, Jasper! I missed you!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. I had one word to say: wow.

"She's a handful isn't she?" A silky voice whispered in my ear. I turned my head to see Edward in all his glory. His hair was extra messy now and he was wearing a pair of light wash jeans and a basketball hoodie from what I was guessing was his old school. He lightly brushed a piece of hair behind my ear as he leaned in slowly and placed his lips on mine. Our lips moved slowly in sync for a moment before he pulled away sheepishly,

"I didn't mean to waste our first kiss, but you were tempting me…" I placed my fingers on his lips to hush him, and then replaced them with my own lips as we began to kiss again. Our moment was short lived, since Alice bounded in the room with clothing bags and ordered me to go change in the bathroom. She had gotten me clothes that miraculously fit. They consisted of a pair of dark wash jeans and a cream colored camisole with a dark blue cardigan. For shoes she gave me a pair of cream colored flats. I felt… pretty. I left the bathroom and Edward was quickly at my side,

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. She giggled as they left the hospital to the Cullen's house.

--

"This was my room, but Carlisle and Esme are letting me stay with Emmett now, so you can sleep in my room and Jasper can have the guest room." Rosalie said as she led me into a large room with Red walls and a huge golden bed. I had met Rosalie once we arrived at the house and we instantly clicked. She was a bit pig headed, as Edward said, but she was also extremely nice and I felt comfortable with her.

"Thanks, Rosalie. It's beautiful."

"You can call me Rose." She smiled warmly, "I'll see you in Alice's room in five minutes for our little sleepover get together. Her room is upstairs and the last one on the left. You can wear your pajamas up there and just bring a pillow with you."

"Thanks. I'll see you up there in a minute." Rosalie slipped out of the room as I began to look in the bag of clothes Alice had given me as pajamas. Apparently, while I was sleeping she went on a shopping spree for me. I ended up wearing the camisole I had on earlier, with a dark blue hoodie over it, and a pair of pink boxer shorts. I grabbed a fluffy gold pillow from Rose's bed and headed over to Alice's room.

"Bella!" I was greeted by the little pixie hugging me and pulling me into her room, "Okay so, I have I ton of colors I can paint your nails, but I thought that you would like this color… if you don't like it I have more!" She held out a beautiful sparkly blue nail polish color, she was right, it was perfect.

"It's perfect, Alice. I love it!" Jasper was right, her smile was contagious. I soon find myself smiling along with her as she painted my fingernails while Rose painted her toe nails a bright yellow that went along with her fingernails.

"So," Rose started, "You and Edward, huh?"

I blushed about fifty different colors, "Yeah."

"Aww, look she's blushing! She's so cute." Alice stated.

Rose chided back at her, "Alice, she's a woman not a child, don't baby her!" I laughed. They were so sisterly… I wish I had a sister. Jasper's fine though. That reminds me,

"So, Alice… how do you feel about Jasper?" She blushed, "Oh! You like him don't you?"

"He's so sweet… and handsome! I think he likes me too."

"He does, I talked to him earlier today." She started squealing.

"This is so fricking awesome! If we get together, you and Edward, and Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and I can all double date!" I laughed at her excitement and we mindlessly bantered while our nails dried.

Rose spoke up next, "Okay, so I brought the bibles **(AN: In my lingo, this is Seventeen Magazine and CosmoGirl!)** and a few movies. What do you want to watch first? It's a tough choice between Legally Blonde and Never Been Kissed **(AN: if you haven't seen either of these- put reading this on hold and go watch.)**

"Never Been Kissed!" Alice and I exclaimed at the same time. We flipped through magazines pointing out hairstyles, clothes, and makeup we liked, while watching movies and gossiping. I felt like a real teenager for the first time. I felt like I fit in.

--

**Whoop Whoop, another chapter down for me. I have this thing that I do when I'm writing, where I get impatient and want to skip into the future and into more action filled things. I've been trying to stretch out these chapters but I'm having trouble resisting skipping to the future a bit in the next chapter. Don't worry, if I skip ahead, it will only be a few weeks, a month at the least and I will say everything that has happened over the time in the chapter, just in a summarized form. I'm sorry if I do, I'm just a generally impatient person :( I would also like to congratulate myself, because this page now has more than 2,000 words on it. :) 2,021 to be exact**

**i just remembered something else, i have all of the clothes and nailpolish on my profile, and if i ever mention clothes or purses or anything i will probably have a link to it on my profile- so if your ever wondering how i picture stuff, check it out. ugh! now i have more than 2,021 words! im not recounting them!! pouts. hah actually, this recounted it for me- i think its like 2,100 or something.. yeah.**

**Besos,**

**Mischa**


	8. can't fight the moonlight

**Hello, my lovely readers. What is this... my fourth update today? This day has been the most uneventful day of my entire life. My best friend, Michaela, is in Portugal right now, so that's like… a seven hour time difference. I think she's sleeping right now. Ugh, I need more people to talk to. Tomorrow I might not be able to update this because I need to clean out my room and then get some serious shopping done. I'm sorry ********. Well, here is your chapter.**

**--**

CHAPTER 7:

It's been a month on this exact day since Jasper and I moved in with the Cullens. There have been a lot of changes in our life since then. For one, once the school got a whiff of our dilemma they stopped treating us so bad. Even Lauren cut down her mockery by a ten fold…

_Flash Back—_

_I walked into my biology class with Edward and we took our seats. Lauren turned around and I was ready to deal with a vicious attack, instead I was pleasantly surprised,_

"_I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you before."_

"_Its okay, Lauren. I forgive you." She actually seemed moderately sincere._

"_Yeah, well you should forgive me! I'm still better than you are." She scoffed. Well… at least she was attempting to be civilized. I smiled._

Next thing is Jasper's leg healed fully, and our bruises are now fading (physically and mentally). Charlie's trial was held a week and a half ago and he was sentenced to twenty five years in prison. Lastly, Edward and I have been dating the whole time, and we keep getting closer. He's taught me to believe in love and to trust him. Today was Friday night and Esme and Carlisle were attending a conference in California for the weekend. Emmett and Rosalie jumped at the opportunity to go to dinner in Seattle and stay over night at a hotel. Alice, being Alice, wanted to go shopping in Port Angeles and decided to drag along her new boyfriend, Jasper. They decided to find a hotel and spent the night the night there, not wanting to drive back after hours of relentless shopping. This left Edward and I alone in the house watching reruns of House episodes. Suddenly I was hit with a flashback of the first day I met Edward…

"_Do you paint?" I asked him quietly, afraid to break the silence._

"_Only when I'm exceptionally inspired. I painted a lot while I was in Greece, but I haven't done much since. Not many people know I do."_

"_Will you paint me sometime?"_

"_I wouldn't want to paint anyone else."_

"Do you have any painting supplies here, Edward?"

"Mm… yeah." He said looking back at the TV. I stood up and turned off the TV.

"Paint me." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Please?"

"Right now?"

"I want to change first, but yes. You can do it in my room."

"Are you sure you're not too tired? You can't fall asleep during it."

"Duh, Edward. I'm far from tired." I pouted.

"How can I resist that face… go get dressed in whatever you want to wear, I'll be in your room in five minutes." I ran up into my room and flipped the cell phone they had bought me open, quickly three way calling Rose and Alice.

_R: Hello?_

_A: Hi!_

_B: Hey you guys, I need your pep talks._

_R: Why?_

_B: I'm getting Edward to paint me…_

_A: Aww that's so romantic, Bells!_

_B: I didn't finish…_

_R: Well then finish, Emmett needs me in the bedroom…_

_A: EW, too much info._

_B: You guys! I'm asking him to paint me… Titanic style…_

_--long pause—_

_--shrieks—_

_B: Thanks guys, I think I just busted an ear drum!_

_R: Okay Bella, the key thing is to be-_

_A: Cool,_

_R: Calm,_

_A: and Collected._

_R: You are a strong and beautiful girl._

_A: Now tell yourself that._

_B: Um, alright. I am a strong and beautiful girl._

_A: Good now go drop your panties and leave him speechless._

_R: Bye!_

_B: Bye!_

_A: Tootles!_

I quickly grabbed a robe and babydoll Alice had picked me up a while ago "just incase" and ran into the bathroom to get changed. While I was trying to give myself the "I just rolled out of bed and look hot" hair style I heard Edward come into the room.

"Bella? Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and whispered the mantra to myself again, "You are a strong and beautiful girl." I slid out of the bathroom, "Yeah, I'm ready" I said walking over to the bed, I stopped right before it and undid my robe, dropping it to the floor.

"Y-y-you w-want me t-to draw you in t-that?" He stuttered out. I stayed with my back facing Edward but turned my head to look at him, my shoulder strap fell down in the process. I began to drag it down my arm, and redid the process to the other one,

"Actually, I was hoping you could draw me like…" I dropped the babydoll to the floor, "this."

I could hear his breathing stop, "A-are you sure, Bella?" I turned around, giving him a full view of my breasts and sauntered towards him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I've never been more sure, Edward." I kissed him lightly on the lips before returning to the bed. "How should I pose?"

"Lay down on your side, facing me. Take your left arm and drape it on the pillow above your head… your right arm can hang down your front." I did as he said and stayed in place while he worked away at drawing my body, flashing his eyes up towards me from time to time. Finally, he set down the canvas and his utensils and walked over to me, holding out his hand. "I'm done now, you can go get dressed and then I'll show it to you." I grabbed his hand, pulling me to a sitting position and gazed into his sparkling green eyes. Slowly, I brought his hand up to my body and let it rest on my breast. His hand had a cool feel to it, which contrasted nicely with my over heated skin. I heard him let out a long overdue breath and looked up to see his eyes closed.

"Its okay, Edward." I whispered, causing him to open his eyes and look into mine. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella Swan." He said in a small voice. The next thing I knew he was hovering over me in the bed, shirtless lightly kissing me and massaging my breasts. I took my hands up to his chiseled chest and began to rub circles on it downwards until I reached the button of his pants and undid it. He pulled away.

"We don't have to."

"I want to, Edward." I slowly pulled down his pants, along with his boxers. We lay there, Edward hovering over me, for an immeasurable amount of time before he spoke up.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bells."

"You won't. I know you won't. It's okay." I kissed him on the lips lightly as I felt his tip touch my core. I whimpered, which resulted in Edward continuing to push forward until he was completely sheathed within me.

"No pain?"

"No pain." He took this as his cue to continue as he slowly started to pull out of me, before pushing back in with slightly more speed. We continued to make soft love like this until Edward and I had both orgasmed once. Surprisingly, once he finished riding out his orgasm he began to push into me again. I moaned out at the feeling of his cock pulsing inside of me. He started to gain a slight amount of speed as he kept pushing further and further into me.

"Edward… I need…I…"

"What do you need, love?" He breathed out.

"Please…"

"Please, what?" He teased.

"Harder, Edward!" He obliged thrusting his cock into my harder than I'd ever felt, instantly hitting my g-spot, "Oh god, Oh god… faster, Edward! Faster!" He began to pound into my quickly and I began to feel the muscles in my lower abdomen go rigid.

"Edward! Oh, yes!" I screamed out as my body began to shake, spilling my cum all over Edwards member. I felt him twitch within me and then spill his sweet juices. He collapsed over me, somehow still holding his weight as we both panted, attempting to catch our breath. He slowly rolled us over, staying inside of me, so that I was on top of him, and he began to stroke my hair.

"I love you so much, Bella." He whispered into my neck, as we slipped into unconsciousness. If you told me a month ago that I'd be madly in love with the greatest boy in the world, I would probably scoff and tell you to sod off. I never knew what I had in store for my future, and it wasn't anything I had ever imaged, but there isn't anything else I'd rather be doing than laying with this man right now. Because I love him, and I know neither of us are willing to leave.

You could tell me I move too fast with my life, but then i'd know you've never been in love.

--

**No, that's not an ending or something, that's just me musing over things. Oh god… please tell me my lemon was not that horrible… I suck at them. It's so easy in real life… yet so hard to write down.**


	9. hello, mr jem AN!

**Sorry that this isn't a real chapter. I'm in serious need of a rant, and I have nobody to listen. I promise you two new chapters tomorrow because of this. I swear!  
****Okay now, on with my rant. If you have ever been cheated on in your life, I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from.  
I've been with my boyfriend; yes I know you are reading this you big sod, for Three years and two months. Three freaking years! I lost my _land_ virginity to him (yeah that's right baby, I had sex with somebody before you! It was on a freaking boat too! He was better than you, by the way.) I've spent every new years with him, instead of spending it with my friends, who I would've much rather spent it with. I did everything with you! I never cheated on you once! What the hell did I do wrong?! I bet you're all wondering why I'm so pissed off right now…Well, I'm at my movies with my girlfriends today, having a little girls night out, you know? We head to the back of the movie theatre and soon the movie starts. I'm having a great time until the people in front of us start sucking face like crazy and boy were they loud too. I wasn't sure what to do, so I subtly kicked the behind of the guy's chair. He turns around to glare at me, and wow! It's my boyfriend cheating on me with my friend- who called sick on our night out! (If you were at the Classic Lake Cinema in theatre 12 at 8:50 tonight, I'm terribly sorry for the ruckus I caused.) Well, to sum it up, I screamed a bit and punched him in the nose. Did I break your nose baby? I think I did, I have a mad right hook. You should know this, of all people. Want to know something really nice, I cut your face with the promise ring you gave me when I punched you. I think that just added the cherry to my ice cream… Don't you hate when you're little and your parents tell you everything is going to work out in the long run? I'm beginning to think that things really just don't end up well for some people… and thus, my ranting ends.**

**I'm sorry you had to listen to that. I overreact a lot.**

**Love,**

**Mischa.**

**Or sod off, _Jem_.**


	10. sneak a peak

Raindrops assaulted my window pane as I lay motionless in my bed

**Hello, readers. I'm really really sorry I didn't get you your two chapters today. I totally forgot it was father's day and I ended up driving out to an old foster home to see an old "father", and I didn't get back until like seven o'clock, and by that point I had to take my adoptive father out to dinner downtown, and then we didn't get home until a half an hour ago. I'm completely wiped out by the last two days, so I'm curling up in bed and watching a movie… but I love you guys so I'm going to give you a sneak peak into the next chapter…**

**--**

_I awoke the next morning before Edward, and began to ponder my actions last night. I was pretty sure Edward was ready for that. I think. Oh my god, I stole his virtue. I'm a horrible person, but I just couldn't stop myself. When I'm with Edward like that I just forget everything. Literally everything. I don't remember Charlie, or my mom; I don't remember what's wrong and what's right. All I see is Edward, and everything is Edward. I looked over to see him hugging a pillow in his sleep. He was so beautiful; his messy bronze hair even more wild from sleeping. I was knocked out of my daydreaming by a knock on the door. _

"_Are you two decent?" Alice called; she must have gotten home from Port Angeles already. I looked down,_

"_Um… not really, Ali."_

_She chuckled, "Okay you guys get ready and then come down for breakfast, and I have an announcement." I sighed, shaking Edward's shoulder._

"_Edward, we have to wake up."_

"_Hey."_

"_Hey, yourself. Alice wants us downstairs."_

"_I want to stay here all day."_

"_Like I'd ever want to stay with you." I snorted._

"_I bet you would…" He stated as he began to tickle my sides. I burst out laughing._

"_Oh my god! Stop, Edward! Ahh!" I fell off the bed and was out of breath by the time Edward stopped tickling me. I took the opportunity to run to the bathroom and get dressed for the day. I threw on an off the shoulder blue fade shirt, denim shorts, and flip flops and threw my waved hair into a ponytail. I noticed some of Rose's old makeup in the drawer and decided to experiment. I added a small amount of dark blue eyeliner and mascara and a bit of lip gloss to add effect. I walked into the room and noticed Edward wasn't there, he must have already gone downstairs. I ran into the kitchen to see Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward eating breakfast._

"_Eating without me? I'm offended." I joked, taking my seat next to Edward and eating off of his pancakes. He pecked my cheek and Alice coughed._

"_I have gathered you here today…"_

"_Alice get on with it."_

"_Right, okay. I got tickets to six flags for today!"_

**--**

**Okay, sneak peak over. Sorry I didn't update today. Hopefully I will have one or two up tomorrow, but I have a meeting with a counselor for college so I'm not sure how many I will get up. Okay thank you guys for your reviews! I love you!**

**Besos y Amor,**

**Mischa**

**p.s. I didn't feel like adding these to my profile, so I'll put the links for their clothes down here.**

BELLA: /web/browse/outfitbundlepage.jsp?osku1080014&catIdwomens&WT.acWomensSBO9 shirt

/web/browse/product.jsp?catIdcat380159&productId13313152 shorts

shop./accessories/girls-sandals/Bento-Stripe-Sandal/index.pro shoes

/wp-content/uploads/2008/04/carmenponytail.jpg hair

ALICE:

shop./girls/tanks/fashion-tanks/Chessa-Tank/index.pro shirt

/product.asp?catalognameFOREVER21&categorynameshorts&productid2051115615&Page1# shorts

/product.asp?catalognameFOREVER21&categorynameshoes&subcategorySHOESFLATSCASUAL&searchsize&searchcolorBLACK&searchprice&productid1050290918&Page1 shoes

/putonpiecesandwigs/PONYWRAPpop1l.jpg hair

ROSE:

/product.asp?catalognameFOREVER21&categorynamecasual+tops&productid2050759188&Pageall shirt

/Product/181DenimShortswithButtonDetail.aspx shorts

store./item.do?categoryID443&itemID49957&sizeFilter&colorFilter&brandFilter shoes

/images/ponytail-hair1.jpg hair


End file.
